Deep in the Soul
by Alwayssg1
Summary: My Fix-it. Spoilers for Endgame, so I am not even giving a summary. Romangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Major spoilers for Endgame! Do not proceed unless you've seen the movie! I don't own the Avengers. No money changed hands. If I did own these characters things would have gone something like this.**

**Fix it for my shipper heart, because I didn't like where Endgame left either of my favorites. (Steve staying in the past was character assassination in my opinion, and did they really have to be labor the point that the soul for a stone thing was irreversible?) No daily updates this week due to deadlines, but I will update regularly. Romangers, but wait for it. Mild Steve/Peggy with a purpose.**

With two stones left to return, Steve found himself sitting on a park bench in Central Park unsure what to do next. He had saved the hardest stones for last.

One needed to go back to the seventies into a lab just a floor below Peggy's office. Seeing her through the glass had been so painful. It took everything he had not to go to her, not to share that dance. She was the first woman he ever really loved, and she was right there.

The other stone, with its orange glow, was his last link to the woman who had become his closest friend in the twenty-first century, his first kiss since 45, even if he had never admitted it to her. If Strange's theory was correct, Natasha's soul was forever entwined with the stone. As long as he held it, he held her.

Steve hated the universe. Sure, the Avengers had saved countless lives, but the cost was too high. Why hadn't he just insisted Natasha go to New York? It never should have been Natasha and Clint. If only he'd gone to Volmir himself. Now, she was gone, and he dreaded going back to a future without his partner, his confidant, the one who had come to matter most to him.

Parting with the stone that ensnared Natasha was something he wasn't ready to do. His decision was made. It was time to see Peggy. Natasha's goodbye would have to wait.

**1970**

Slipping back into the government facility was trickier the second time around. Security was tighter now that Shield knew the stone was gone. He cased the place for three days looking for a window of opportunity and found none.

Steve finally set himself up in a cheap motel in town. He ate Chinese food and watched Johnny Carson at night, and watched for an opening to return the stone in the daytime. The two stones sat on the bedside table untouched, as he tried to come up with a new plan.

The idea came to Steve more on accident than anything else. He needed supplies and found himself at a little convenience store after another day of watching the facility. With his ball cap and a pair of sunglasses on his head, Steve wandered the chip aisle trying to decide what snacks he'd need to get through Carson's show. He grabbed a bag of bugles and was headed towards the checkout counter when he saw her, and she wasn't alone.

Peggy was talking to a boy who couldn't have been older than 9 or 10. "Steven Daniel Sousa, put down that comic book and come along. I already told you I'm not buying that rubbish until your math grade improves to acceptable levels."

"Yes, Mom," the boy said, half-hazardly putting the book back where he had gotten it.

Steve stood back and studied the boy. He favored his mother. That much was obvious, but he looked sad. The sadness on his face was much more profound than that of a boy who had just been told no. Steve moved a bit closer, careful to stay out of sight, and took a long, hard look at Peggy. She didn't look very happy either. What had happened to take her joy away?

Steve put his bugles back on the shelf and waited for Peggy to pay out and leave with her son. He had picked up a beat up Ford truck with money Bruce had suggested he take along in case things didn't go according to plan, and he used the truck to follow Peggy and her son home.

Once they were safely inside, Steve went back to his hotel room and spent the rest of the night in deep thought. He needed to know what happened to Peggy. The internet sure would be useful, but he was several decades to early.

The next morning, Steve skipped his routine of watching the security detail around Peggy and Howard's office and went straight to the library. It took hours to go through the old newspapers, but he finally found the answer he sought. Daniel Sousa, Peggy's husband, was dead.

Daniel had been gone 8 months. The details in the paper were sketchy. It smelled of a Shield cover up to Steve, but it wasn't the details that disturbed him. It was the grief of the family Daniel left behind Steve couldn't seem to get past.

He needed to talk to Peggy. Maybe he could help, maybe he couldn't, but he had to try. Steve waited until after dinner, put the two infinity stones in his pocket, and made his way across town to her house.

Steve parked across the street and just sat there. He couldn't decide whether actually going inside was really the right move or not, but the pain in his own heart sensed the pain in hers too strongly for him to just drive away.

The sun set behind the houses in her little neighborhood and darkness started to fall, but Steve didn't move. Indecision weighed on him. Could he see her, comfort her, give her the stone, and walk away? Or, would it be too hard to leave her again? He wasn't sure.

He wondered what Natasha would tell him to do? She always thought in terms of the big picture, and she never shied away from giving him her opinion. God, he missed her. He missed Tony, too, but Nat was the one who always called him out when he was about to make the wrong call. She was the one he leaned on when the world became too much. How was he ever supposed to live without her?

Steve pulled the soul stone from his pocket and stared at it. "I don't know how to do this without you, Nat," he whispered into the orange orb.

**Soul Stone**

"Go inside, Steve," Natasha said, knowing he couldn't hear her never stopped her from responding when he spoke.

She was so lonely. She had assumed she'd feel nothing after the fall, but she'd been so wrong. She felt everything.

The realization she was a prisoner inside the stone had come as soon as Natasha opened her eyes. Through the orange haze, she had seen Clint's tear-stained eyes and the look of horror on his face at what she'd done, and suddenly she knew. The soul stone was a world of its own, and she was the only resident.

Natasha felt the moment when Bruce snapped everyone back into existence. Unlike the others who needed to see proof, Natasha just knew. It was a peaceful moment she would cherish forever, knowing her sacrifice righted the wrong.

She screamed when Tony died, even though there was no one to hear her. She longed for the moments when Steve would hold the stone close and talk to her, and she dreaded the soon to come day when he would have to relinquish the stone, leaving her eternally alone.

But, right now, all she cared about was his happiness. Natasha knew what he was thinking. She could see it on his face. He had a second chance with Peggy, and she wanted him to take it.

There had been a time when she had hoped Steve's second chance would be with her. They'd been on the run. Sam was getting supplies, and Wanda was off-the-grid with Vision. Steve had suggested a comedy, and he and Natasha were sitting on the bed in some hotel room in Germany. They looked at each other. He leaned in so close she knew he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but before his lips brushed hers, the phone rang. Thanos's minions were on Earth, and they were needed to rescue Wanda and Vision. There was never another moment like that one, and their time would never come. "Go, Steve," she whispered again. "Be happy."

**Depressing, I know, but this is only chapter 1. Hang with me. I have a plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve must have been too busy staring at the soul stone to realize someone was sneaking up on him, because the opening of the passenger door was a shock. He looked up and there was Peggy with her gun pointed at his head.

She gasped and dropped the gun as soon as she saw his face. "Steve, you're alive. How can this be?"

Steve put the soul stone back into his pocket and gave her a weak smile. "It's good to see you, Peggy. I can explain everything."

"Come inside. I'll make us a cup of tea. You're very late for our date. I think I deserve an explanation," she said, giving him the smile he had missed for so many years.

By the time Steve had explained his 70 years in the ice and given Peggy the broad strokes of his time as an Avenger, his untouched cup of tea was cold, and Peggy looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Steve didn't tell her about the soul stone or the cost of saving the universe. How could he explain that Howard's unborn son would someday die in a battle that probably sounded like lunacy to Peggy? And, talking about Natasha's sacrifice was just too hard. He hadn't done it since the funeral.

After they'd placed the flowers honoring Tony in the lake, they had placed a second formal arrangement into the lake. This one was full of red roses, an almost perfect match for Natasha's hair, and in the center was her hourglass symbol. It was simple, but it seemed right. The third floral arrangement, in honor of Vision, had flowers matching the colors of his skin. A yellow stone was its centerpiece.

Once the funeral ended, the whole team sat staring at the two memorials as the floated away, and they shared their favorite memories of the fallen Avengers. Even then, Steve had mainly just listened. His memories of Natasha were too personal. Sharing his favorite moments seemed disrespectful to Bruce, because his most prized memories were the two kisses they shared. He only wished they'd had more time to explore the possibility of a real romance, but like always, he had waited too long.

"You've had quite a journey," Peggy finally said. "I would have thought visiting me in the past would have broken the laws of time travel. Why are you here?"

"A couple of reasons," he said, clearing his throat, "returning the space stone has proven tricky."

"And, you need me to do it for you?"

"I couldn't figure out another way."

"The other reason was, I'm guessing, more personal."

Steve nodded. "I wanted to see you. I thought just seeing you would be enough. It wasn't. I know about your husband. I wanted to comfort you and tell you how sorry I am for your loss."

"I see, and am I right to assume it was the latter bringing you to my door this evening? Because you could have found another way to get me the missing space stone. A courier perhaps?"

"I guess I thought we could both use a friend. It's getting late. I should probably go. I just wanted to make sure you are okay, and I hoped maybe knowing your old friend from the war is alive might give you a little peace."

"Old friend? Is that what we were, Steve, friends? Because, I remember things differently. I loved Daniel very much. He was a wonderful husband, my partner in every sense of the word, but I did love you once. Please know getting over you was, up to that point in my life, the hardest thing I ever had to do." Peggy reached out and took Steve's hand. "I am glad you're alive, and I'm glad you're here. Do you have to rush off so quickly? Can you stay with me, at least for a little while?"

Steve looked down at their intertwined fingers. He had all the time in the world to put the stones back. Only a moment would pass in the future no matter how long he stayed. Why not spend more time with Peggy? "I think I'd like to stick around for a bit. Can I come see you tomorrow?"

"Well, that is the point of you staying, isn't it? Where exactly are you staying? I'm assuming you aren't sleeping in your truck."

"No, I'm staying at The Mallard Motel over on 8th," Steve said. "I don't really need much, just a bed to crash in at the end of the day."

"It's q good thing you're a super soldier. The Mallard is in a terrible neighborhood. I think it would be best if you just stay with me."

Steve looked at Peggy in shock. "I can't do that. People might find out you have a man here. It would destroy your reputation."

Peggy laughed, and it was the same laugh he remembered from a lifetime before when they first met. "Oh, Steve, it's the 70's. No one would bat an eye. You completely missed the free love of the 60's, but it's just as well. I have a feeling your old-fashioned morals wouldn't have tolerated it. You said you've come from the future. Does civilization regress and become prudish again?"

Steve shook his head, his thoughts turning to Natasha. She had been anything but sexually repressed. He pictured her in Sam's guest room drying her hair with a towel. An image of her walking through the living room in just his t-shirt and a pair of boxers on a lazy Saturday morning while their recruits were off on some adventure in town slipped into his mind. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and if her heart hadn't been broken over Bruce's absence at the time, he would have told her so then dragged her up to his room and shown her what a man who didn't leave would do for a woman like her. "That's not the way I'd describe the future."

"Good, if the matter is settled, I'll show you to my guestroom. You can meet my son in the morning. We named him after you. He's heard all about Captain America. He even has every single one of your trading cards. I'm sure he'll ask you to autograph them."

Steve smiled a sad smile, thinking about the last person who had asked him to sign his cards. Coulson was now just one of many he hadn't been able to save. Some Captain America! He couldn't protect the people who mattered.

Before he crawled into bed, he took the soul stone out of his pocket. "Goodnight, Natasha. I hope you're finally at peace."

**Soul Stone**

"Goodnight, Steve. You're doing the right thing. Spend time with Peggy. Love her. Live your life," Natasha said.

Knowing she wouldn't hear Steve's voice again until morning, Natasha walked through the soul stone's version of the Avenger's Compound towards the living quarters. With the exception of the orange glow and lack of activity, it was eerily accurate, and Natasha was grateful for the small measure of comfort it gave her.

On her first day in the stone, Natasha had attempted to go outside, but when she opened the door, she didn't see the familiar courtyard. There was just nothingness as far as she could see. It seemed her solitude was to be confined to the compound built from her memories. At least she had the gym to waste away hours training for battles she would never again face.

The compound was fully stocked with food, even though she never felt hunger. Whenever she made herself something to eat, the food just reappeared as if she hadn't touched it. It tasted different and the same.

Different and the same pretty much summed up everything about her life inside the soul stone. If she were being honest, she had been alone for the last five years, with the exception of Steve occasionally coming home to do his laundry or holographic meetings with the team. Maybe solitude was what she deserved for her past sins. Just dying would have been too easy. This was her purgatory.

Walking straight past her room, she opened the door to Steve's, pulled out a t-shirt from his drawer and crawled into his bed. Was it just her imagination or could she almost smell his musky scent?

She loved him. She could finally admit it. She loved Steve Rogers. What would her handlers in the Red Room think of her now? The Black Widow was in love with Captain America. They'd probably think she got exactly what she deserved for trying to find a place in the world. Well, she fooled them. She may never have a place in their world, the world of the living, but she would have a whole world of her own-a whole lonely world.

**Yes, more sadness and angst. Sorry. I needed to create Natasha's world, and Steve's busy with Peggy. We'll start getting into the meat of this story in the next chapter or two. So many people have written fix-its, I felt a little pressure to make sure mine was different. We'll see how that pans out. **


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacon and fresh coffee woke Steve the next morning. It only took him a moment to remember he was in Peggy's house. He felt a brief moment of relief before the sadness engulfed him again. He didn't really belong in the 70's anymore than he belonged anywhere else. Being a man out of time was his destiny.

He glanced over at the soul stone. It was going to have to be put back eventually. The inevitability of leaving Peggy and saying his final goodbye to Natasha weighed on him. He really made a mess of things by coming to see his first love, but oh how he needed last night.

He could hear voices before he entered Peggy's kitchen. She wasn't alone, and the voice booming above the rest was familiar.

"You're sure it's him?" Howard asked.

Steve stayed out of sight and listened. Seeing Howard was not part of his ill-conceived plan. He didn't expect Peggy to tell anyone, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind. He's here, and the power stone, as Steve called it, is right here," Peggy said. "We have to return it without anyone knowing the truth. The future depends on it."

Now, it was starting to make sense. Steve had put Peggy in a difficult position by expecting her to return the stone. Of course, she would need help. Deciding he should make his presence known, Steve walked into the small kitchen.

"It's good to see you, Howard. It's been awhile."

"Steve, it's really you. I never gave up on you finding away back to us, but Peggy's story-"

"Is a little hard to believe. I know, but it's true. I'm sorry we took the stone, but it was the only way. Returning it was just a bit complicated. You did a good job with the security."

Howard laughed. "Apparently not good enough since I have a feeling I walked the thief out of the building personally. Seemed like a nice enough guy, too. Friend of yours, I'm assuming?"

Steve nodded, the emotions from Tony's death bubbled to the surface. When he could speak, he looked Howard in the eyes. "One of the best I've ever had and the smartest man I ever knew."

Howard laughed. "Now, I'm offended, but I'm still glad you're here. I'm a father." He pulled a Polaroid out of his jacket's breast coat pocket. "7 pounds, 8 ounces and born four days ago. We named him Anthony. Mother and baby are doing just fine." He handed Steve a cigar. "Peggy says you're sticking around for a while. You, Peggy, and the kid should come to dinner tonight. I want you to meet Maria and take a gander at my boy."

"There's nothing I'd rather do tonight," Steve said, and he meant it. This was his last chance to see Tony. How could he refuse?

Howard turned his attention back on Peggy to discuss the best way to return the stone, and Steve sat down beside Steven at the table. "That's where my dad used to sit," the boy sad.

"I can move."

"You don't have to move. Dad said you and the Howling Commandos saved his life when he got hurt in the war. He wouldn't care if you sat there."

"I'm sorry about your dad. I lost mine in the first world war. Never really knew him, but my ma said he was a good man."

"My mom said the same thing about you. Will you be staying long? I have some cards I want to show you. I collected all your trading cards, James Buchanan's, too."

"I'm not really sure how long I'm going to stay, but I promise I'll stick around long enough to see your cards. I'd like to hear more about your dad, too. I bet he was a real hero."

"He was," Steven said softly. "He was my favorite hero."

"Steven, the bus is coming. Get a move on so you aren't late. You can talk to the captain after school."

"Yes, ma'am," Steven said, shoveling one last bite in his mouth. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Captain America. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you're here. Nobody'd believe me anyway."

"I should go, too. Once this is back in containment," Howard said, pointing to the power stone, "the troops will be much calmer, and I'll be able to get some work done. 7 o'clock tonight, Steve. Peg knows the way to the house."

"I'll be there," Steve assured his friend. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Peggy had to go in to the office, too, so Steve went to collect his few things from the motel and spent the day walking through downtown. He stopped for lunch at a dinner that reminded him a little of the one he had had lunch with Natasha, Bruce, and Scott at a few weeks prior, and the memory cost him his appetite.

They'd been so sure they could just fix everything. Steve really hadn't given much thought to the danger. Tony had been the one thinking about worst case scenarios. He couldn't help but think about Natasha's last words to him. "See you in a minute," she had said with a smile, and he had honestly believed he would see her as soon as he arrived back at headquarters.

He wished he had taken the moment to say something to her-to tell her half the universe wasn't worth her life. Maybe she would have listened for a change, but he doubted it. She never knew when to quit. She was always willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good.

Steve remembered the moment they'd shared as Sokovia continued to hover in the air. Natasha had no intention of leaving. She was at peace with dying on that damn piece of ground rather than leaving one civilian alone. He had always had a thing for her. In that moment, he knew she was special in a way no other woman would ever be, and no other woman would ever compare to her in his eyes.

Howard's mansion was exactly what he expected. It was the perfect mixture of gothic architecture and modernism, well, modern for 1970. Maria was breathtaking and charming. Steve was surprised by her willingness to socialize with a stranger so soon after giving birth. The love in her eyes for Tony was so evident it broke Steve's heart even further thinking about how young Tony was when he lost her.

When Maria placed newborn Tony in Steve's arms, he couldn't hold back the single tear that escaped his eye. "Hi there, Tony, welcome to the world. You're going to do amazing things," he said softly.

There were so many thing he wanted to say, but he didn't dare say another word in front of an audience. He noticed a puzzled look on Peggy's face, but she said nothing.

Howard, however, laughed heartily. "See, Maria, I told you someone would give him the nickname Tony. I tried calling him that at the hospital, and she corrected me in a hurry. Tony fits him. Anthony is a big name for such a little guy."

Steve handed Tony back to his mother and spent the rest of the night doing more listening than talking. He learned how Howard met Maria and thought it reminded him a little of Tony and Pepper's story. He listened as Howard and Peggy talked about their dreams for Shield and future where it was no longer necessary.

By the time they arrived back at Peggy's, Steve was emotionally drained, but he still took the time to sign Steven's cards. He held the card for Bucky for a little longer than he held the others. In 1970, Bucky was still a soldier for Hydra. It was so tempting to tell Peggy, so Shield could attempt a rescue mission. He couldn't do it though without creating a branch on the timeline and possibly dooming half the universe.

Music was playing when he came out of Steven's room. Peggy was standing. She put out her hand toward Steve. "Since I don't know how much longer I'll have you, I think we better have our dance."

Steve walked towards her and took her in his arms, grateful for the lessons Natasha had insisted on giving him. As they danced, he looked into her eyes. It would be so easy to stay with her-to try and forget the pain.

"It was Anthony," she finally said as they stayed to the music. "The smartest man you've ever known was Howard's son."

"Yes," Steve sighed.

"And, you lost him. He died in the battle you were describing with so few details?"

"He died a hero. He saved us all, but we couldn't save him. He had a wife and a little girl."

Peggy closed her for a moment. "I see why you left that out when we were talking. Is his death the only reason you're so sad?"

"We lost someone else, too. Her name was Natasha. She sacrificed her life for one of the stones-the soul stone. 'A soul for a soul.' We didn't know the price tag when she went on the mission or-"

"You would have gone yourself."

"She should be alive. Tony was the smartest of us, but Natasha was the best of us. She kept us together when we were falling apart. She was brave and strong. She didn't choose much in her life. She was raised to be an assassin, but she chose to be an Avenger. We were partners for a long time."

"And, you loved her. She's the reason your smile doesn't reach your eyes. You were in love with Natasha."

Steve stopped dancing but kept his arms around Peggy. "I loved her. I never told her. I don't think I even knew for sure until she was gone."

"The soul stone is the only one you haven't returned. Now, I understand why you didn't save me for last. I'm not the one you couldn't bear to say goodbye to, that honor is Natasha's."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not. As much as I loved you, it was pale in comparison to my love for Daniel. I'm grateful you found someone to love. I only wish both of our love stories had a happy ending. The question is where do we go from here?"

"I have no idea," Steve said. "I have to return the soul stone eventually then I have one last vial of Pym particles to take me home if home is where I choose to go."

"A soul for a soul," Peggy said thoughtfully. "Is it possible returning the soul stone could bring her back?"

"Bruce and Clint, two of my other teammates, didn't seem to think so. Bruce tried, and Clint was with her. He said the exchange was irreversible."

"And, they're experts on the stone?"

"No, I guess nobody is an expert exactly. The only one who comes close to being an expert is the woman who holds the time stone. They call her the Ancient One, and she is probably only an expert on the time stone."

"Probably?"

"Well, I don't know. I didn't ask any questions when I gave the stone back."

"What year was that?"

"2012, New York, but she's alive now. If I could find her-"

"We," Peggy corrected, "if we can find her, we can ask what she knows about the soul stone. I'm going to help you. I can't promise we can save Natasha, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Steve gave Peggy a chaste kiss. "Thank you. I'm grateful for any help you can give me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Stone**

It had been such a long time since Natasha had heard Steve's voice. She couldn't feel his presence. He usually kept the stone in his pocket, but he hadn't touched the stone at all since early morning.

Since it was first day with Peggy in over eighty years, Natasha shouldn't have expected him to carry the stone, but she still missed him. If she looked straight up, she could see the land of the living through the amber lens. It was murky and out of focus, but it was her only reprieve from complete isolation.

She knew her stone was in the guest room at Peggy's house, and it was probably pretty late. Would Steve return to the guest room to sleep or would he be in Peggy's bed tonight? Natasha wasn't sure which answer she preferred. She wanted him to be happy and get a life. She just hadn't planned on having to witness it.

Oh, God, what if Steve moved the stone into Peggy's room. How would she muffle the sounds of the man she loved in the arms of another woman? She needed a plan. Maybe the ear protectors she used for shooting practice would block out the outside world.

Her thoughts were still mulling over possible scenarios when Steve picked up the stone, and he wasn't alone.

**1970**

Steve held up the soul stone for Peggy and watched as she inspected it. "Be careful not to touch it," he warned. "Most of the stones can't be touched with the naked hand. We used special gloves in the compound. This one is different. Clint said he woke up on Vormir with it in his palm. All of the Avengers were able to touch it without any trouble, but when Drax, an alien who hadn't met Natasha, touched it, his hand was burned."

"I see. It sounds like the stone can only be touched by those who knew her well enough to feel loss. Very interesting. You and your teammates must have cared very deeply for Natasha."

Steve felt his grip tighten around the stone. "Everyone respected Nat. She was easy to love. She had this way about her. When she didn't think you were giving it your all, she'd call you out, and she was protective of all of us. There was no one you could trust more with your secrets or your life. She was strong and fierce and braver than anyone I've ever met.

"The first real threat we faced together was an alien invasion. It was Thanos's first attempt at Earth, but we didn't know it at the time. Nat and I were fighting side by side when she had this crazy, dangerous idea. She needed to be a lot higher off the ground to pull it off. I didn't know how to get her there, but she had a plan. She used my shield as a launch pad to get on one of the Chitari shuttles in the air. I'd never seen anything like it in my life."

Peggy laughed. "Sounds like you fell a little bit in love with her in that moment."

Steve smiled softly. "I think maybe I did, but even if I'd realized it, I would have been too afraid to say a word. I thought she was Clint's girl. Besides, I was still in love with you."

"My feelings for you almost made me miss out on Daniel," Peggy said softly. "I wasn't able to move on until I let you go. When did you let me go?"

"When I got the call you had died," Steve answered honestly. "It wasn't a good time for the team. Nat and I had been leading a new team for a while. We were close. I knew I wanted her, but she still had feelings for someone else and I had my visits with you."

"I must have been a little old, Steve. You shouldn't have used me as an excuse not to live."

"Couldn't help it. Besides, the only one I would have considered moving on with was constantly trying to fix me up with other women. Nat was desperate to get me a life and clueless I wanted it with her.

"She came to your funeral, so I wouldn't be alone. We were on separate sides of a real conflict, but she came to make sure I was okay. In the end, we found ourselves on the run-fugitives with no where to go. Those were the best two years of my life. Being with Nat made everything better."

"But, you still never told her how you felt."

"No, I am the poster boy for waiting too long. If the Ancient One can't help me get her back, I don't know what I'm going to do, Peg. I have to return the stone for the sake of the universe, but I can't give up my last piece of her. I just can't."

"We'll find the Ancient One, Steve. If there's a way to get your love back, we will find it. Don't give up." Peggy looked into the stone and spoke directly to Natasha. "We will save you, Natasha, one way or another, and I expect you to take care of our love."

"Do you really think she loves me, too?" Steve asked.

"I'd stake my life on it. Have faith. I'm going to bed. I hadn't really planned on going alone tonight, but a woman knows when a man's heart belongs to another. Goodnight, Steve."

Steve put the soul stone on the pillow beside him. "Did you hear her, Nat? You're my new mission. I'm not going to give up on you. You saved the universe. You deserve to live. I wish I could save Tony, too. I saw him tonight. He's not even a week old. I held him in my arms. It hurt like hell, but nothing compared to losing you. I want to get a life, but I'm not ready to accept one without you in it. You don't have to feel the same. If you want Bruce, I will step aside, but I have to say it once. I love you, Natasha Romanoff. You are the love of my life."

**Soul Stone**

Tears ran down Natasha's cheeks unbidden. "Steve, please don't give me hope. Don't you dare give me hope."

**Tibet **

"We have guests," the Ancient One said to her two associates. "Send the man in alone and stay outside. This is a peculiar visit with potentially universal ramifications. I need no witnesses."

The young me nodded and exited the library. A short time later her guest arrived. He looked broken, but she could sense his power and his worthiness. This was going to be a very enlightening afternoon. He didn't speak as she walked around him, observing his stance, slightly stooped from emotional trauma, and his shield, the familiar symbol etched upon it. "Do you intend to be honest in your dealings with me, Captain Rogers?"

"I do, and I'm always honest," he said.

"Yet, you bring something into my presence that does not rightfully belong to you and should not be in this time." The Ancient One shot out her hand and Steve Rogers left his body, but his presence was not the only one floating in the room. A woman with a long red braid was with him. "Interesting. The stone has a soul, and I sense she is important to you."

"Natasha," Steve said, trying to reach his hand towards her outstretched one.

"Steve," Natasha shouted, "How is this possible?"

"How, indeed?" the Ancient One asked, looking from one astral projection to the other. "How indeed?"

**I am so sorry this is so short, but it was the right place to stop. I'll do my best to update soon. At least, you can look forward to a conversation between Steve and Natasha next chapter, right? **


	5. Chapter 5

"You are in the stone. Strange was right. I knew I felt you," Steve said, ignoring the Ancient One and his current predicament. Nothing mattered but Natasha.

"I'm here, Steve. I'm here. I'm sorry I couldn't come back to you," Natasha said.

They continued to reach for each other, but distance and a lack of temporal form kept their fingers just out of reach. Steve was desperate just to feel her hand in his, if even for a moment. "Nat, I-"

"I know. I feel the same way, but it had to be me."

"It should never have been you."

"As interesting as this afternoon is proving to be, I cannot leave you in this form long, and I have questions requiring answers," the Ancient One said, breaking the moment. "Did this man sacrifice you for the soul stone?"

"No, I sacrificed myself. It was our only chance to bring back the half the universe Thanos as snapped away."

"A noble gesture on your part to pay such a high price for the lives of others, and an irrevocable bargain. Why are you here, Captain Rogers?"

"Because I don't believe in irrevocable bargains," Steve said firmly, "and I need you to help me find a loophole before I return the stone."

"You have the audacity to seek something you cannot control, think you can use it for your own purposes, and not pay the price you agreed to pay. I wouldn't have taken you for a fool."

"I didn't agree to the price," Steve said cooly.

"You're telling the truth. If you did not retrieve the stone, who did?"

"I travelled through time with my best friend. We went to Vormir together. It was his life or mine, I chose mine. I agree to the price, Steve. It's over. Can we just use this time to say goodbye? You have to go on with your life," Natasha said, her eyes meeting Steve's own.

A half smile came upon the Ancient One's face. "To gain the soul stone, you must lose the one you love."

"That's what the Keeper said," Natasha replied before looking back at Steve. "Steve, there's nothing you can do to save me."

"Time travel may well be our solution," the Ancient One said. "I'll need to look through the Ancient books, but I may be able to help you Captain Rogers. The infinity stones are sentient, so I must warn you there will likely be a heavy price if the stone is willing to bargain at all."

"I'll pay it," Steve said. "Whatever it takes, Natasha deserves to live."

"Steve, we've seen the kind of price tags the soul stone has first hand. You can't risk it," Natasha begged. "I need you to be okay. I need you to move on."

"Not without you."

"It will take time, but I'll search for the answer you seek. I can only give you another moment, so I suggest you use it properly," the Ancient One said, pushing Natasha closer to Steve.

Their hands would be touching if they had their human forms, but since they lacked corporal presence, they passed through each other, only feeling a slight electric impulse at the touch. "I can't say goodbye to you, Nat, not if there's a way to save you. Don't ask me to stop. You wouldn't."

"I know. I'm just scared, Steve. Tony's dead. Vision couldn't be saved. I'm-"

"Not gone yet, and you won't be if I have anything to say about it. Let her help us. Don't give up on me."

"Don't you dare pay a cost I can't live with, Steve."

"I can't live with the price you paid, so you can't ask me not to pay anything to undo it. Just trust me one more time, Nat. Can you do that?"

Natasha frowned. Her mouth opened to speak when Steve felt her ripping away from him and felt himself returning to his body. He immediately felt the loss of her presence and grabbed the stone from his pocket to feel her again.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold on any longer. The soul stone demanded its captive. Come, I have work to do and you look like you need a cup of tea." The Ancient one didn't wait for his response. She simply exited the room.

Steve followed behind, gently rubbing the soul stone as he followed. They entered a courtyard where Peggy was sitting at a table, her own tea cup in her hand. "Is she going to help us?"

"I am. If you will wait here, I'll send for you when I have answers," the Ancient One said. "It may take some time. Feel free to roam the courtyard and watch the wizards train, but please refrain from entering the buildings without an escort. There are things here almost as powerful as an infinity stone, and you lack the understanding to safely weld them."

Peggy poured Steve a cup of tea and they watched the wizards go through their paces. "It's a sight to behold. I never would have believed such a thing were possible, and I've seen a great many unbelievable things."

Steve nodded. "I've seen those before on a larger scale. Dr. Strange, a wizard from my time, and his fellow wizards opened portals all over the battlefield. My teammate and soldiers I had never met came through and fought Thanos with me. We would have lost without their help. We nearly lost even with it."

"The battle weighs heavily on you, Steve. You're so different from the boy I knew. I'm sorry Erskine's formula hasn't been more of a gift." Peggy reached out to touch Steve's hand. "What's this?" she asked, pointing at a ring Steve hadn't noticed earlier. "It's exquisite, obviously an antique."

"Don't touch it. It could be a relic. Strange mentioned these and the Ancient One hinted at them. It could be dangerous."

"I have no intention of touching it, but it most certainly wasn't here a moment ago. I'm sure of it."

"Maybe we should take a walk and put some distance between us and whatever that is," Steve suggested. "I'd like to stay on the Ancient One's good side."

They walked through the courtyard, and Steve watched as Peggy admired the flowers. "A Rose of Sharon," she said, smiling. "I wouldn't have expected this to grow here. They are my favorites."

"Are they a favorite of your brother's, too?" Steve thought of her great niece who had been such a good friend when he had needed one.

Peggy sighed. "I lost my only brother in the war. He was never one for flowers. He enlisted so young. Maybe if he'd lived long enough to meet a girl he would have felt differently. The war brought so many casualties."

Steve was perplexed. Sharon Carter was her brother's granddaughter. Natasha had done a background check while they were on the run.

Steve figured the background check was her way of making sure Steve didn't get involved with the wrong kind of girl, even though he had no interest in Sharon. From the moment Sam had blabbed about the insanely awkward kiss, Natasha had been a bulldog looking for information.

Looking back, maybe Natasha was jealous, but she had no reason to be. It wasn't even a proper kiss as far as Steve was concerned. Both mouths stayed fully closed, and he regretted it immediately. He and Sharon talked afterward and agreed it was just too weird. It felt odd kissing Peggy's niece.

"Peggy, I met your great-niece in the future. Her name is Sharon, and she was assigned to watch me when I first settled in at Shield. We were friends."

"No, you didn't. It's impossible. If I had a nephew old enough to have a grown daughter when you wake from the ice, I think I'd know it."

Steve didn't respond, but there was a bench nearby and Peggy sat down. He sat beside her. "I'm sorry I sounded so harsh," she said, "but losing my brother then losing you, it was very hard on me. Now, I've lost Daniel, too. You aren't the only one who is battle weary, Steve. Sometimes, I just want to quit and run away with Steven and just hide from the world, but I can't."

"I understand. I didn't mean to upset you. I would never want to do that, Peg." Steve looked down at the be bench. "Is that the same ring? How did it get here?"

"I don't know, but it's the same. Look at the orange stone in the center. It reminds me-"

"Of the soul stone," Steve finished for her. "We better tell the Ancient One about this when she returns. I think this ring is trying to tell us something."

Steve knelt down to get a better look. The orange stone in the center wasn't very big, but it did look a lot like the soul stone. The stones on each side were oddly familiar, too. A tiny yellow stone to the left resembled the one in Vision's mind, and there was another identical one on the right. Could this ring have slivers of infinity stones inside?

**Soul Stone**

Natasha placed back and forth in the common room, still trying to readjust the orange haze after her brief moment in the world. She was nervous. She had seen Steve this desperate before and things had went to hell quickly.

For Steve to be as desperate to save her as he was to save Bucky terrified her. Natasha could only hope Peggy and the Ancient One would be able to stop him from doing something foolish and getting himself killed.

It hurt that it wasn't her job to watch his back anymore, but her life was over. The sooner he accepted it, the sooner she could accept it as well. She found herself wondering if maybe she would cease to exist once the stone was put back in its place. She hoped so. This prison had to be worse than anything the afterlife could throw at her.

"Don't do anything stupid, Steve," she repeated. "I'm not worth it."

**I'm blown away by all those following this story. I hope you're still enjoying it and beginning to see the plan forming. We have a ways to go yet. I'll update as soon as I can. Maybe when I reach the end, I will be less annoyed over the "cathartic" experience that was Endgame. Oh, it still hurts.**


	6. Chapter 6

"And, you're certain the ring is following you?" the Ancient One asked.

"I know it probably sounds crazy," Steve said, looking to Peggy for affirmation, "but there isn't any other explanation."

"The Ring of Vitality is one of our most ancient artifacts. It has not chosen anyone since the Middle Ages when it was gifted to a priestess who became very ill. The illness should have killed her, but once the ring was placed on her finger, she immediately recovered and lived many years in service to the temple. If it has chosen you, and if it does contain pieces of infinity stones, then this is the soul stone's doing."

"Do you think this is the bargaining chip we need?" Steve asked.

The Ancient One shook her head. "I do not know. With an infinity stone, things are rarely as they seem. From what I have found, the price must be paid. Your friend, the one who received the stone on Vormir, must lose one he loves, but you are not your friend. You were not present and have no intention of keeping the stone. You also did not personally wield the stone. This is an advantage."

"Our loophole," Peggy said, squeezing Steve's hand.

"So, if I go to Vormir with the stone and the ring, he might be willing to bargain?"

"No," the Ancient One replied, "Vormir was nothing more than a resting place for the stone. Eventually the stone must return to its proper place and time, but you will only see the guardian on Vormir. If you want to bargain for Natasha Romanoff's soul, you'll need to speak to the stone itself."

"How?" Steve asked.

"There is only one way and it is dangerous. I would say it is impossible, but if the Ring of Vitality has chosen you then I suspect you have been offered an invitation."

"I'm listening, and I'm not afraid of a little danger."

"You should be afraid. Fear is the reasonable response to what I'm about to suggest. If you wish to commune with the soul stone, you must enter it, and if the soul stone chooses not to grant your request, you will not be allowed to exit."

"Would I be with Natasha?" Steve asked.

"Presumably, but even this is at the discretion of the stone," the Ancient One said. "This is not a decision you can afford to take lightly."

"Steve, do you honestly think Natasha would want you to take such a risk?" Peggy asked.

"No, she would try to talk me out of it, but if there's even the slightest chance I can save her I have to try," Steve said, looking Peggy in the eye. "If you had the chance to save Daniel, wouldn't you risk everything?"

"I would, but, selfishly, I don't want to lose you again so soon. I just got you back."

"You love him?" the Ancient One asked Peggy.

"I do," Peggy said.

"Interesting. Captain, I don't have the power to send you into the soul stone, but Agent Carter does. She can pay the price if she is willing."

"By losing someone I love," Peggy said, "but we already have the stone. Why is the price to gain the stone the same as the price to send Steve inside?"

"Your bargain would not be the same and may not be permanent. If you are willing to risk never seeing the captain again, it may be all that is required of you."

"May be all?" Peggy asked.

"Captain Roger's has been charged with returning the stone. If he enters and cannot return it to its proper time and place, will you ensure it's safe return?"

"I would have to return it. The danger of not returning it is far too great, but I have no desire to sacrifice Steve's life on a hunch."

"With you acting as temporary guardian to the stone, you would be agreeing to complete the captain's quest. You would also be showing faith in the captain's purity of heart, but, more importantly, you would be giving your blessing as his other love for Captain Rogers to give his heart to another, proving you are selfless. Can you grant him your blessing?"

"He might not return."

"It is a very real possibility."

"I need time to think this over," Peggy said. "Steve, I want to help you, I do. I want you to be with the woman you love, but I'm not certain I can say goodbye to you again. I don't want to trap you in the soul world. What if it doesn't let you go? I'd be dooming you to eternity in a prison."

"I'm more than willing to take the risk," Steve said. "Whatever happens, I would never blame you for the outcome."

"But, I would blame me. Don't you see? I'm partially responsible for you becoming Captain America, for you losing so many years of your life, for the battles you've had to wage. Please, understand what your asking me to do. I could be condemning you to a fate worse than death."

"I will arrange quarters for you," the Ancient One said. "Take some time and weigh the costs. If you decide you wish to proceed, I can guide you through the ritual. Captain, I suggest you pocket the ring. Keep it near the soul stone. You will know what to do with it when the time comes."

Once Steve and Peggy were alone in the sparsely decorated room, Peggy sat on the bed. Steve looked around the room awkwardly searching for another seat. Finding none, he sat beside Peggy.

She turned to face him and put her hands on each side of his face. "We've lost so much already. Can't finding each other again just be enough? You loved me once."

"I did. Part of me will always love you, Peggy, but Natasha's still there. I saw her. I talked to her. I have to try to save her."

"Because she is the love of your life, as Daniel was the love of mine," Peggy said, looking down.

"Yes, but even if I weren't in love with her, I would still need to do this. She deserves more than this existence, Peggy. If the shoe were on the other foot and it was you, I'd be begging her to help me save you."

"Would she do it?"

Steve sighed. "She wouldn't be very happy about it. She would probably demand the ancient books and look for another way, but, in the end, I believe she would do the right thing.

"Nat is the most unselfish person I ever met. She grew up in the Red Room. She was trained to use her body as a weapon to lure men into traps. She killed a lot of people because the Russian government demanded it. When she went straight, all she cared about was wiping the red from her ledger. She never quit trying to do the right thing. Help me do right by her."

"I've had numerous encounters with women trained by the Red Room, but I have never found one noble enough to want to change. Natasha must have been truly extraordinary."

"She was, she is," Steve corrected. "I haven't lost her yet, not really, not if there's a chance to save her."

"I'll do it. I'll act as the stone's guardian while you bargain for Natasha on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If the stone offers you the chance to leave, you take it, whether it releases Natasha or not. Don't make me guilty of your murder."

"Peggy-"

"Try to save her, but do not sacrifice your own life."

"If there's a way to return, I will do my best to return to you," Steve said.

Peggy smiled sadly. "Now, we know something new about Captain America. He can lie. You won't return without her, no matter what it costs."

"I'm sorry, Peggy. I'm so sorry I have to ask this of you," Steve said, pulling her into his arms. "I wish things were different."

"Me too."

**Soul Stone**

It had been hours since Natasha's brief visit with Steve. What was going on out there? Surely, he knew something by now, but he hadn't said anything into the stone and that was extremely troubling.

What was going through his mind? Had the Ancient One gotten him to accept the facts or was he planning something incredibly stupid? She wished she could talk to him one more time. Maybe she could convince him she was fine.

It was getting late, so she decided to go to bed. While sleep wasn't really necessary, it helped break up the monotony of her days. In her dreams, she wasn't trapped in an orange haze. She was with her family. She was happy.

She had just left the common room when she heard a thud. Immediately, she turned to see what had fallen, but instead she found herself looking at Steve. How could he be here?

Steve rushed across the common room and pulled her into his arms. She could feel the firmness of his chest against her. "Steve, how?" she whispered into his chest. "What have you done?"

"I'm here," he said, kissing her temple as he held her. "I'm right here, and I'm not leaving without you."

Natasha pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "Damn you, Steve. What have you done? You don't belong here."

"Neither do you, Nat," he said before leaning close enough for her to kiss him hard on the lips.

When they broke for air, she just shook her head. "This is the stupidest thing you've ever done. I should be mad at you, but-"

"I know. I'll explain the plan later. Right now, I just need to hold you in my arms."

"If you've gotten yourself trapped in here with me, you are in so much trouble," she said, curling in closer to him, so she could enjoy the comfort of his presence.

"Nowhere I'd rather be. If I'm with you, I'm home. I love you, Natasha. I should have figured it out a long time ago."

"I love you, too, you idiot. Now, kiss me again. Later, you've got some serious explaining to do."

"I think I can manage that," Steve said with a smirk as he picked her up in his arms, "but first, I'm carrying you to bed," he paused. "Please tell me this crazy looking version of headquarters has a bed."

Natasha giggled. "It's a complete duplicate of the compound. I think you can find your way around."

"Thank God," he said, capturing her lips with his own as he carried her down the familiar path to his quarters.

**Okay, so they are together, but as have probably guessed, the adventure is only just beginning.**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve awoke to find Natasha drawing circles on his bare chest. His eyes were still adjusting to the orange haze, but she was beautiful under any hue. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling to to his lips. He kissed it tenderly before moving up her arm peppering kisses as he went.

She stopped him before he could kiss her lips. "I need to know what you've done. You said you have a plan. Do you really? Is it a solid one that isn't going to get you killed or," she paused, "are you dead already? Steve, tell me you didn't give up your life for this?"

"I'm still alive. My body is in the Ancient One's library for now. What happens next is entirely up to the stone, but I do have a plan and an invitation."

"Damn it, Steve. You can't leave yourself at the mercy of an infinity stone," she said, pulling away from him and putting her face in her hands. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of you. You shouldn't be here. You belong with me. I'm here to fix things, and I did have kind of an engraved invitation."

"Explain."

Steve stood up and walked across the room to where his pants lay on the floor. He picked them up and reached inside his pocket. The ring was still there. He handed it to Natasha. "This is the Ring of Vitality. It's a magic relic, and, if we are right, the center stone is a sliver from the soul stone. The soul stone brought it to me. I think it might be a bargaining chip."

"You plan on trading the ring for my life. It wouldn't accept the stone. I heard Bruce say it was an irrevocable trade."

"I know what Bruce said, but the ring wasn't involved yet."

"Still not making much sense, soldier."

"I guess I don't understand well enough to explain, but having this ring means the stone wants to talk to me. I couldn't have the conversation without entering the stone."

"And, how did you do that?"

"Peggy. Peggy loved me and let me go. She had to agree never to be with me romantically and agree to lose me to the stone if the stone decides to keep me. If I can't return, she'll take the soul stone back to its place. She's the temporary guardian of the stone. Her oath allowed me to pass into this Realm. Now, it's up to us to make the deal."

"And, if the deal is a bad one?"

"We'll worry about that later. I've told you all I know."

"You said she loves you. You should have stayed and built a life with Peggy or gone back to the future. With the snap reversed, Sharon is alive. Maybe giving it a chance with her-"

"Nat, you're the one I want. There's something else, I should probably mention, but I'm not sure what it means. I didn't travel further in time than 1970, but Peggy said something that worries me. Her only brother, Sharon's grandfather, died in the war. He never had a son. Sharon shouldn't exist."

"You're sure? If we've somehow caused an alternate universe to appear-"

"I know, but we couldn't have done it, Nat. It makes no sense. I guess we should look into it once we're out of here."

"If we get out of here," she corrected.

"We will. I'm here to get you out. I took a leap of faith and did something for myself for a change. I chose you, and I don't care if it causes a hundred alternate universes to get you back."

Natasha grimaced. "You didn't exactly look before you leaped. You could have just doomed both of us or countess universes."

"I bet I took more time to think about the consequences than you did. Did it ever occur to you the price was too high? You said you'd see me in a minute. This was the longest minute of my life."

"I'm sorry, Steve. There wasn't another way," she whispered.

"What happened to we don't trade lives?" he asked, crawling back in bed beside her.

Natasha accepted his arms around her before replying. "Those were your lines, not mine. I just wanted my family safe, and now you're here-decidedly unsafe because of me."

"My choice," he whispered. "Stop fighting me on this. I'm here with you. Let's just see what happens." When she nodded slowly, Steve smiled and kissed her tenderly. They didn't talk for a long time. Instead, they lived in the moment and enjoyed the comfort of each other's presence.

Hours later, they sat at the table sharing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "So, we have unlimited peanut butter and no milk. This truly is purgatory," Steve grinned.

Natasha laughed. "We have everything the compound had when I left. Sorry, Bruce finished off the milk along with the last of the Lucky Charms. Don't bother looking in the back of the freezer for the rib eyes either. You can thank Thor for that one."

"Even though they aren't here, it's just like old times. They ate all the good stuff."

"Just be grateful I hid a few beers," Natasha said, raising one as she spoke.

Steve didn't have time to pick up his own before a loud noise rumbled through the compound, shaking everything around them. "That happen often?"

"Never," she said.

"Guess it's time to meet with the soul stone. Are you ready?"

Natasha shook her head. "As I'll ever be."

When Steve opened the door to the compound, a familiar face greeted him in the nothingness. "It's been awhile."

He was looking directly at the Red Skull, or at least it looked like the Red Skull. Steve wasn't sure what to think.

"He's the keeper. He's the one Clint and I saw on Vormir," Natasha said.

"He's the Red Skull. I fought him in World War 2."

"You are correct and incorrect," the floating figure said. "I have taken this form to speak with you, Steven, son of Joseph. You wished a meeting, and I have granted it. I know what you seek and am prepared to offer a deal, but understand, you are at my mercy. I am not at yours."

"If that were completely true, I have a feeling we would not be having this conversation," Steve replied.

"You are a worthy man, Steve Rogers, and tactician, yet you willingly entered my domain with your only bargaining chip. I could simply take what is mine."

"But, you won't. If it were that simple, I wouldn't be here, would I? You want the ring? You can have it. All I want is Natasha," Steve said.

"All your cards on the table, I respect your honesty. I am willing to grant the daughter of Ivan an exit."

Steve gave Natasha a puzzled look. "He means me. I didn't know my father's name until Vormir." She turned to face the sentient being. "I won't go without Steve."

"You should not be permitted to leave at all. The price must be met. I will grant you safe passage, but you will live out your days in the past. You will not travel back to the future, and you may never see Clint Barton again. He must lose one he loves. This is your lot."

Natasha sucked in a deep breath. "And, I have to lose him?"

"It is an everlasting covenant."

"What about Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Nat, all that matters right now is you," Steve said, pulling her close.

"Not to me."

"The son of Joseph, the mighty Captain America, wielder of Mjolnir, will no longer defend the people of Earth. His fate is as yours. He will stay in the past. You may not right the wrongs of your world. Your knowledge of the future is the burden you must carry."

"Why do I get the feeling there's another catch?" Steve asked. "What's in it for you?"

"My future is certain if I stay in the soul stone. I will die with my brothers at the titan's hands. The ring holds a piece of me. I will reside in the stone, and the stone will reside on the daughter of Ivan's hand. For all generations to come, it shall be my resting place, and your descendants my guardians."

"What about the stone on Vormir, it has to be used by Thanos," Steve said. "Otherwise, we've created a new reality."

"Do not fear. The stone is powerful enough without my presence. As for the changes to your timeline, this meeting has happened before between us. You have accepted my deal and done this service for me. This was written before time. You are my champion, son of Joseph. Certain universal rules are bent at the will of the infinity stones."

"Steve, it makes sense. Peggy's brother's dead, but we still meet Sharon in the future. This is where things change."

"What does this have to do with Sharon?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's a change we didn't make," she said. "Maybe it's something that happens as a result of our bargain."

"I don't like where you're going with this, Nat. He wants you to wear him on your finger. It can't be safe. You'd still be his prisoner. One wrong move and you're back in the stone. I don't like it."

"But, I'd have a much bigger cage. The real question is can you leave Bucky in Hydra's hands? Can you let Shield stay compromised? 911? The Chitari? We wouldn't be able to stop any of it."

"She speaks the truth, as do you. If you break your oath and meddle with your teammates' destinies, I will reclaim her soul, and you will lose her forever."

"I can keep out of things if it means keeping Natasha safe. I just don't understand so many things. What about the mind stone? There are pieces of it in the ring."

"My brother will live on. He is not like me. Any part of the mind stone contains enough of his essence for him to be reborn. You will know what to do with the stones when the time comes. Do we have a bargain, son of Joseph?"

Steve looked at Natasha. She nodded. "If you can live with not changing the past, I can live without Clint." Her voice wavered as she spoke her best friend's name. "But, if you can't, I understand. I know what Bucky means to you."

"I love him. He's family, but you're the love of my life. He gets where he should be in the end. I choose you, Nat. I accept the bargain."

**I was so tempted to split this into 2 chapters, but it seemed cruel. Besides, there's still more story to tell. Steve was awfully old when he gave Sam his shield, and we do have a few more mysteries to unravel.**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Steve agreed to the bargain, he awoke in his own body with a gasp. Peggy, who sitting in a chair nearby, rushed to his side. "I'm here, Steve. You're fine. Try to take some deep breaths."

Steve did as she commanded while searching the room for Natasha. He'd been instantly transported back to his body as soon as he'd agreed to the deal. She should be here with him. "I don't understand. Where's Nat? She should be here."

Peggy looked across the room. Steve's eyes followed, landing on the Ancient One, who looked just as perplexed. "The Soul Stone accepted your bargain?" she asked.

"Yes, but she's not here." Steve quickly jumped to his feet and reached for the soul stone. When he touched it, it burned his skin. "What's going on? I could at least touch it before."

"Because of your connection to Natasha," Peggy said softly. "If you can't touch it with your barehanded now, maybe it's because she no longer resides inside. Could she be waiting in the future?"

Steve gently rubbed his sore hand while shaking his head furiously. "Part of the deal was that we stay in the past. We can't go home. She should be here." Steve reached into his pocket. "The ring's gone, too. I had her, and I lost her again."

Steve closed his eyes briefly, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Suddenly, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "I'm here, Steve," Natasha said.

Steve opened his eyes. There was Natasha. "You weren't here. I thought-"

"I know. I'm sorry," she said.

"She just appeared," Peggy said, her voice a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

Steve pulled Natasha into his arms. "I thought I lost you for good this time. What happened?"

"I had a few more questions before I could agree fully to the bargain," she said. "I needed one more thing."

"Nat, we had a deal. You shouldn't have-"

"It wasn't a deal breaker. I just needed clarification on the terms. I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need to change. Peggy needs this suit. The stone has to be returned immediately."

"So, I will be the one traveling to the future after all," Peggy said. "I'm sure your suit will fit better than Steve's, but I don't understand the sudden rush. I thought we had all the time we needed."

"Technically still true," Natasha said, "but if my request was granted the way I think it was, you need to get to Vomir as quickly as possible, and you're going to need both suits."

"Explain," Steve said, still not willing to release his grip.

"The exchange is nonrefundable. You couldn't get me back just by returning the stone."

"We already established that."

"But, Peggy is a different story. She had nothing to gain by accepting responsibility for the soul stone and everything to lose." Natasha broke away from Steve's grip and faced Peggy. "I couldn't get your husband back for you, but there was someone I could get returned. The Red Skull was responsible for your brother's death, but, in our time, your brother had a granddaughter."

"Sharon," Steve said, realization slowly dawning on him. "The Stone said this happened before. We're in some kind of loop."

Natasha nodded. "Sharon was part of our future. This is how she got there. Director Carter, the soul stone promised to give you the Red Skull's first kill, your brother, as a thank you for your willingness to help. He's on Vormir. Go, bring him home."

"Nat, you're amazing. How did you figure it out?"

"I wasn't sure at first. That's why I had questions. We knew Sharon had to come from somewhere. My first thought was that she might be our daughter. I thought maybe you assumed Michael's identity and we-"

"That's disturbing. Glad you were wrong for once." Steve bristled at the idea as he thought of their awkward kiss.

"When the sentient being said she wasn't, I knew what to ask next. This wasn't interfering with our friends' destiny. It was fixing our own-preventing a split-branch of the timeline. He expected me to make the bargain, because I've always made it. There wasn't any real risk involved."

Peggy was almost in tears. "You did this for me. Why?"

"Because I owed you. You could have refused to send Steve into the stone, but you didn't. I'm not sure I would have made the same choice if the roles had been reversed."

"I have a feeling you would have done exactly what I did. Steve has a type. He only falls for women who put the greater good before themselves. It's an honor to meet you, Agent Romanoff."

"Natasha, please."

"Natasha, when I get back we are going to have a proper visit. I want to hear all about Steve's antics in the new century," Peggy said. "Jobs are waiting for you when you're ready."

Steve frowned slightly. "Peggy, there was more to the deal than just staying in the past. If we try to get involved in our friends lives, Natasha goes back into the soul stone. I can't risk seeing you again. We have to disappear. As far as the world is concerned, I'm still dead."

Natasha squeezed Steve's hand. "I don't think we have to stay away from the people you care about, Steve. We can't work for you, Peggy, and there are things we won't be able to share. But, Steve," she put her hand out and showed the ring to the others, "the mind stones in the ring will glow if we start to interfere. We have a warning system. You don't have to give up your friends to protect me. We can play this smart."

"I don't want to risk you-"

"Like I'm going to let you blow a mission," she smiled. "Just follow my lead, soldier. It's going to be okay."

**Vormir**

Peggy trekked up the mountain to face the Red Skull. He stood silently, watching with an apathetic tone as she put out her hand. "The stone," she said firmly, "for my brother."

"As agreed. Throw it on the altar," he said pointing towards the edge of the cliff.

Peggy walked to the edge, closed her eyes, and threw the soul stone. She didn't open them until she felt the rain hitting her face. "Peggy, is that you? What's going on? I should be dead. The last thing I remember-"

Peggy smiled and hugged her brother. "Michael, it's been so long."

"Where are we?"

"I'll explain everything, but we need to leave this place. It's been a very long time, Michael, but it's time to take you home."

**Tibet **

Natasha looked around their temporary quarters. She raised her shirt and looked at her skin again. The scar from the Winter Soldier was still gone. All her scars were gone-a fresh body for her fresh start. Steve was hovering, but she understood his need to keep her close. She felt it, too.

He placed his hand where the scar had been and gently rubbed her skin. "It's like it never happened," he whispered.

"It didn't," she said, "not to this body. I don't have the serum. The graduation ceremony is in my memories, but the things they did to me didn't happen to this body. I'm not as strong. I doubt I'm as agile, but I remember how to fight. I remember how to dance, but I'll need to recondition. Am I even the same person?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest before whispering into her ear. "You're still you. Everything that matters is still in there."

"I won't even be born for another 14 years. Somewhere out there the Red Room is operating and James is with Hydra. I'm sorry we can't do anything. The price might be too high. Are you completely sure you can pay it? Because, I know you. Standing on the sidelines isn't you."

Natasha felt Steve let out a breath. "Isn't it though? For the last 5 years, all of us just stood on the sidelines and let you do the work. Tony had his family. Thor had his alcohol. Bruce had his science, and Clint had his hit list. I just sat there and wallowed in my failures. I should have helped you keep the Avengers going. I should have finished what I had started when we got the call. Why did you let me off the hook, Nat? You knew I was going to kiss you, but you said nothing for 5 years."

"What we might or might not have had didn't matter after the Snap. We all had our vices. Mine just happened to be work. Now, I can't even do that, not really. Who are we if we aren't Avengers?"

"I guess we're going to have to figure that out," he said, "but we'll do it together." Steve chuckled. "Just realized you are now a woman out of time, and I'm not a fossil anymore."

Natasha smiled and kissed him. "But, you're still a cradle robber, Rogers."

As Steve laughed before leaning in for another kiss, Natasha knew even without the option of saving the world, she was in for the greatest adventure of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting Howard Stark was more jarring for Natasha than seeing Steve's first love face to face. The man was so much like Tony had been when they first met that it hurt. She felt guilty for getting her second chance, knowing he was gone.

They met at Peggy's just a few hours after returning to the states. Michael was still reeling from the years he lost, but, like Steve and Natasha, he would need a new identity. With Howard's money and Peggy's connections, it didn't take long to come up with a plan.

Michael would become his own son on paper. Steve agreed to regrow his beard and stay out of the public eye as much as possible. With a new name and so many years since he disappeared, he could assume a new identity. If anyone recognized him, he could always play it off as a coincidence that he looked like a famous dead man.

Natasha could be whoever she wanted for the first time in her life. No one was trying to kill her. She didn't have to look over her shoulder any more. Her past sins were now future sins as far as the world was concerned. It was freeing and, a little terrifying. She stayed fairly silent while the others worked out the details.

"Any thoughts on what you want to do next, Steve? Who will Captain America become while the world believes he's dead?" Howard asked.

"That depends on Natasha," he said, gently taking her hand under Peggy's table and looking her in the eyes. "Who do you want me to be, Nat?"

The significance wasn't lost on Natasha. The one and only time she had even considered making a play for Steve, she'd asked him the same question. He'd answered with the most diplomatic, and quite possibly only, let down she'd ever had up to that point. He asked her to be his friend. "My husband," she said, gauging his response. When he smiled, she added, "it'll make the paperwork easier. If we're sticking together, I think it's best for our cover."

"There you have it, Howard. I'll be married to Nat. We can find a small town where nobody would expect to see a super soldier running around. The rest is to be decided, I guess." He gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go. "Although, I have to admit, I think I wouldn't mind farming."

A few hours weeks later, with their new identities in place, they found themselves checking into a nice hotel as Grant and Anna Stevens. Steve insisted on carrying Natasha over the threshold of their honeymoon suite. "So, you're okay with being my make-believe husband for the foreseeable future?"

"Absolutely not," he said, putting her down on the bed.

"We can come up with something else. I'm sure-"

Steve cut her off with a kiss. "I'm not okay with being your make-believe anything. I want to be your husband, not because it'll make things easier, but because I love you."

"Good. I want to be your wife. I love you, too, you know. I think I've loved you for a long time." Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really want a farm?"

"You were always happy at Clint's-so relaxed. I want our home to be a place like that. Besides, a job in the public eye would just increase the chances of me being recognized."

She laughed. "Somebody's finally learned how to blend in."

"What can I say? I learned from the best. What about you? You can do anything now. It's completely your choice. What do you want to do?"

"I think I want to teach ballet. Most of my skillset is going to be wasted thanks to our bargain, but I've always loved to dance. Maybe I can set up a ballet studio in whatever town we settle in and train little ballerinas. Besides, I'd be in a ballet leotard all day, so I won't be stuck in polyester quite so much. This decade should have known better."

Steve laughed. "Sounds perfect. I think you'll look cute in polyester." She grimaced, but he kept going. "It'll be culture shock while you adjust, but you'll get there. We both will."

"I know. We can do anything if we're together," she said.

"Is it awful that I'm looking forward to the simple life? I never thought there'd come a time when I could really get a life. After I lost you, I didn't even want to be alive. I would have gladly died in that battle just so I didn't have to face a future without you in it. Now, I have you and I don't ever want to let go. Part of me feels like I'm being selfish considering everything I know."

"It's not selfish to do nothing when doing something isn't an option."

**1973 **

Steve hated this lousy room. Stiff vinyl chairs and nobody with any forthcoming information was driving him crazy. He needed to be with Nat. These idiots didn't understand how important it was for him to see her, hold her while she was hurting.

It was moments like these when he hated this decade. He missed the doctors at the compound. Dr. Cho wouldn't leave him hanging while the woman he loved suffered. Natasha's last words didn't help any. He knew she wasn't thinking clearly from the pain or she'd have chosen more carefully. "See you in a minute," she'd said, and this time he was going to hold her to it.

He looked up at the clock on the wall. The minute hand hadn't moved much since he had checked it last. How much longer was he going to have to wait? All he had left was in that room-the room he was barred from entering by a busybody nurse in a white skirt and hat. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do.

"Mr. Stevens, follow me," the grumpy nurse finally said, and Steve jumped from the chair to follow.

He was led back into the room, but it was much quieter now. Natasha was on the bed. She motioned for him to come closer. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Steve didn't bother wiping the tear from his eyes as he looked down at the baby in his wife's arms. "She?"

Natasha nodded. "8 pounds, 7 ounces of absolute perfection."

Steve kissed Natasha's temple. "You did good, Nat."

"We did good, Steve. Want to hold your daughter?"

Steve carefully took the sleeping baby from Natasha's arms. A head full of red hair brought a smile to his face. She looked so much like her mother. "Hi, Sarah, welcome to the world. We're going to take good care of you, princess. Your mom is the toughest woman on the planet, and she has the biggest heart. I hope you grow up to be just like her."

"Things are going to be different now. We won't be able to just jump up and go see Howard and Maria on a moment's notice," Natasha said. "We'll get less time with little Tony."

Steve nodded. They were grateful the ring didn't seem to see any harm in them playing surrogate aunt and uncle to their friend. It had been Howard's idea to make them Tony's godparents, and Natasha accepted before Steve could say a word.

Later, she'd told him about a conversation with Pepper years earlier. Tony spent a lot of summers with family friends on a farm growing up. They were some of his best memories. Pepper told Natasha the story on a girls' night when Morgan was small. It was part of a bigger story about what a good dancer he was and how he was the one who taught Morgan how to pirouette. Natasha put one and one together and figured out it was them.

"I have a feeling Tony will love his new playmate. I love her so much already."

Natasha smiled and placed a kiss on their daughter's head. "Me too. This is more than I ever dared to hope for and so worth wearing polyester over."


	10. Chapter 10

**1980**

Natasha smiled as 7-year-old Sarah followed Steve into the ballet studio. She loved how he always dropped what he was doing just before 3 to pick their little girl up from school even though she frequently mentioned it would be just as easy for her to leave her studio for the fifteen minutes it would take to collect Sarah.

Their little girl was their world. She had no idea who her parents were before she was born, and she didn't care. To Sarah, they were just her mom and dad. While they were initially relieved she wasn't born with the super soldier serum, their relief was short-lived when Sarah was diagnosed with asthma.

It was easy enough to treat the symptoms in the day they lived in, but it kept Steve in panic mode. Natasha was much calmer about the whole thing. She learned what they needed to do to help their little girl and made sure they were always ready if an attack started, but, secretly, she was a little grateful. Sarah would never be a superhero. She would have a nice, normal life from beginning to end.

Sarah still loved to dance, and with the meds, she could keep up with the other little girls in the class. Natasha loved watching Sarah dance more than she loved dancing herself. She loved everything about being a mom.

"Alright, princess, tell your mom what happened at school?" Steve said, gently nudging Sarah closer to her mother.

Natasha looked at the little girl expectantly. The girl looked down as she spoke. "I got into a fight."

Natasha gently pulled Sarah's face up to look for damage. She didn't see any evidence, but it did worry her a bit. "What happened?"

"David called Tyler a bad name. I told him to quit and say sorry then he called me a ginger and took a swing at me. I ducked then I punched him in the nose," Sarah said softly. "Mommy, what's a ginger?"

Natasha tried not to smile. She knew she shouldn't encourage fighting, but she was impressed. David was quite a bit bigger than Sarah or Tyler, and her daughter was standing up for her friend. "Ginger is just another word for redhead."

"Oh, maybe ginger wasn't a bad name."

"No, but he shouldn't have tried to hit you. Did you get in trouble at school?"

The little girl nodded. "I had to stay in at recess so did David."

"Fair enough. Go get ready for class."

Sarah nodded and took off. Steve grinned. "He didn't even get a punch in. Mrs. Blanchett said she moved fast. Is it wrong to be this proud?"

Natasha shook her head. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree, but I hope she doesn't make a habit out of it. Maybe the next one will avoid punching all together though. We're going for normal here."

"Next one? Something you'd like to share?"

"I know we didn't plan on another, but we probably should have been a little more careful. If my calculations are right, it's going to be a miserably hot summer for me. By August, we are both going to be ready for Sarah's brother or sister to make its appearance."

Steve picked Natasha up and spun her around. "We're having another baby!"

"Easy, Steve. Whoever named it morning sickness was way off. I feel awful."

**1984**

Steve, Sarah, and little Wanda carried the breakfast tray quietly into the master bedroom. Natasha wasn't asleep. Steve could tell she was just pretending, so the girls could surprise their mom.

"Happy birthday, Mom!" Sara said as they set the tray down on the table.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" Wanda parroted. "Daddy make pancakes!"

Steve lit the candle they'd put in the stack of pancakes and Natasha blew it out with a smile. "Go get ready for the day, girls. We're taking Mommy to the zoo. It's her special day."

"Yes, Daddy," they said before running off to their rooms.

"Today's a special day," Steve said. "There are officially two of you in the world now. How are you doing?"

"I'm curious, honestly. I never knew my father's name before Vormir. I still don't know my mother's, but they're out there somewhere with me. I know things have to play out, but it's weird. Do you think they're happy right now?"

Steve scooted in to the bed beside his wife. "I know how happy I was when our girls were born. I'd like to think they're just as happy. I'm sorry it's short-lived. I wish we could do something-stop baby Natasha from going through all that pain."

"But, we can't help my family anymore than we can help James. It hurts. Is this how you feel when you think of Barnes out there in Hydra's hands?"

Steve just kissed her cheek. "I wish I could say it gets easier."

**1991**

Natasha found Steve sitting in the barn. They'd both dreaded this day for over twenty years. "I got the call," she said, sitting beside him on the pile of hay. "Howard and Maria are gone."

Steve let a tear slide down his cheek. Natasha just curled in beside him. "Tony?" he asked.

"Not doing well. The bags are packed. I packed this morning. We can leave whenever you're ready," she paused. "I called Maria this morning. I almost warned her, but the ring started to glow. I almost did it anyway, but I couldn't do that to you and the girls. If I'd-"

"If you'd said a word, you'd be back in the soul stone, and a new timeline would have appeared-one where we could lose against Thanos and I have to live without you. You couldn't. It's only going to get harder from here, Nat. We can't interfere. Promise me you won't ignore the mind stone. I don't want to lose what we have."

**2011**

The grandchildren were gathered around the t.v. at the farmhouse. Steve was watching the news with interest as the reporter shared the breaking news that Captain America had been found. Natasha brought in a bowl of popcorn and set it on the floor beside the children before taking her seat beside Steve on the couch.

"The world's changing fast," she said. "New York will be coming soon. It's probably time to talk to the girls. Once they see us fighting the Chitari, they're going to figure it out."

Steve nodded. "We've protected them as long as we could. When they get back to pick up the kids, we'll tell them everything. I'm a little surprised Tony never figured it out."

"Part of me thinks our Tony eventually did. I think it's part of the reason he had such a hard time when the team split. It must have felt like the ultimate betrayal. I mean, we've already established that this is some kind of loop. He's too smart not to have figured it out eventually."

"I guess you're right. At least we don't have to feel so guilty about not helping anymore. Young us can take it from here."

"Speak for yourself. Young me joined Shield a few years ago. I've been in the clear for years. I just wish I could tell her she's going to find a way to wipe out some of that red."

Steve rubbed his wife's shoulder. "All of it, Nat. When you sacrificed yourself, you wiped out all of it."

She looked into his eyes. "I don't think I knew how much I needed to hear that until this moment. We did okay, soldier."

**Final chapter coming up. I know these last few have just been snipets of their life together, but we are about to tie it all up in a nice bow. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**2023**

Steve sat by Natasha's bedside. It was their daily routine now that she was bedridden. Her mind was still sharp at 92, even without the serum. The day they'd longed for and dreaded with equal measure for 53 years was almost upon them, and Steve wasn't sure he was ready, would ever be ready.

He could hear Sarah and Wanda talking in the next room. They knew what was coming. They knew everything. It didn't make it any easier. Natasha's private deal with the sentient being inside the soul stone was simple enough. When Bruce snapped his fingers, Steve would have to say goodbye to his wife. He'd asked her why she'd done it so many times, and her answer was always the same. Not comforting Clint with the knowledge she was alive just seemed too cruel, and 53 years together was a good run.

Steve couldn't deny they had a wonderful life together. He still felt pretty spry, thanks to the serum, but he knew his own days were numbered. He just couldn't imagine a life without her.

When Wanda brought them the phone, Steve didn't even ask who was calling. He knew. With the click of a button, his friend's video image appeared.

Natasha gave Tony a weak smile, but Steve didn't have the strength for smiling. "I wondered how you did it," Tony said. "I put two and two together after Berlin. It made me angry. I've never trusted anyone as much as I trusted my favorite aunt and uncle, except maybe the team. God, Natasha, you're dead. This makes less sense now than it did then."

Steve stole a glance at Natasha's ring. It wasn't glowing. That was something. He couldn't speak, but Natasha knew what to say, just like always. "We didn't have a choice. Steve got me back, but we weren't allowed to interfere. It wasn't easy. We wanted to tell you-to stop the bad things from happening."

"But, you couldn't," Tony said, "not without potentially dooming half the universe. I'm not mad anymore. I just needed to hear your voice. These guys aren't doing very well. Losing you-"

"Was the hardest thing I ever faced," Steve said. "You can't say anything. I wish there was another way. You don't know how badly I wish we could be there for you right now."

"It's almost over. Bruce is making a final test then, if all goes well, we bring everyone back. You'll come when it's over, right? Tell everyone she's alive?"

Steve looked at his wife. He squeezed her hand. "I'll come," he said.

"I guess I better get back in there. When this is reversed, I'm sending Happy with the jet. They need to know the truth."

**2 Weeks Later**

Steve looked over at the platform. He watched his younger self disappear. It was time to fulfill his last promise to Natasha and Tony. When his friends came close, he did what he'd set out to do and gave Sam the Shield Howard had built to replace his old one. He ignored Sam's request to tell him about his wife. That conversation needed to wait until Clint and Thor returned.

While they waited, Steve sat by the window in Tony and Pepper's kitchen. His girls would be there soon, too. He didn't want to miss seeing their car arrive. Their red hair was going to give away the secret, so he hoped they didn't beat the others back.

Bucky joined him. "I had a feeling you wouldn't come back the way you left."

"You knew more than I did, I guess."

"You want to at least tell me what you thought of the 70's?"

"Three's Company was funny. Not having internet and cellphones was a little frustrating. Not saving you-"

"I've been briefed on how time travel works. You couldn't. I'm not upset about that, but I'm going to miss fighting at your side. I'll keep Sam in line though. He was a good choice."

"I thought about you, but I wanted you to have the option to get a life."

"Sam will do a good job. I think I'll consider that life thing after he gets his feet under him."

"Good. You know, my granddaughter is single."

"Ouch, trying to fix me up with your granddaughter, Stevie? That seems wrong."

Steve smiled. "She looks like her grandmother. You might want to rethink that. Fights like her, too. Both my girls are tough, but Jenny takes after her grandmother in ways neither of them ever did. She works with Sharon. "

"Wow, that's weird. You've got a granddaughter in her twenties."

"I guess it is. I had a good life Bucky. I just want you to have the same."

Once the team was assembled, Steve took a seat between Clint and Wanda. First he pulled out the photo album Natasha had carefully put together through the years. He handed it to Clint. "This is a gift from my wife. It's for you."

Clint opened the album and tears filled his eyes. "How?"

"I went into the soul stone and got her back. She wanted to see you, Clint. The deal was unbreakable. You had to lose her, but she lived a good life. We had 53 years together, 2 daughters, grandchildren, even a few great-grandchildren. We didn't lose Natasha until Bruce brought everyone back. She was happy, Clint. There's a video, too, but you should watch it in private."

Everyone sat silently, taking in the information. "I wish I could have seen her again," Wanda said.

"We named our youngest after you," Steve said. "She loved you like a sister. She left you something, too."

Steve handed Wanda the pieces of the mind stone. "Nat's the one who figured out the purpose. These were always meant for you." Steve explained the ring as the others listened. "The stones fell out of the ring just before she died. Bring Vision back and get out of the battle. That is Natasha's last request. She said to make you promise not to give up another day of your life avenging. Can you do that for her?"

"I will." Wanda hugged Steve tightly. "Thank you."

When the girls arrived, the team was anxious to spend time with them, so Steve took the moment to talk to Pepper alone. "I guess this is a surprise."

"That Uncle Grant is Captain America or that you couldn't save Tony, too?"

"Both, I guess. He figured it out, you know. We wanted to save him."

"I know. Strange has already made it clear this was the only way. I miss him."

"Me too. Watching him grow up was a blessing and a curse. I wanted to protect him."

"He would've hated that. He did what he wanted and did a lot of good in the process. Tony wouldn't have chosen to live if it meant so many others would die. He was a hero. I guess you showed him how to be that hero even before you came out of the ice."

"Tony was born to be a hero. I just got to watch him figure it out from a couple of different perspectives. He was the son we never had. We never thought of him as less than that."

**The Next Morning**

Sarah knocked before entering her father's room. When he didn't answer, she walked inside. She didn't need to touch him to know he was gone. The first Avenger had competed his mission. "Dance with Mom, Dad," she whispered.

**Afterlife**

A young Steve Rogers twirled a young Natasha around the dance floor. There was no orange haze, no sorrow, only happiness as Tony, Howard, Peggy, and Daniel looked on from the side.

**Yes, it is a slightly melancholy ending. I tried for a happier one, but 53 years is a good run. In the end, this felt right. Hope you enjoyed their life together. **


End file.
